In today's environment, smartphones and other devices are becoming more and more ubiquitous and more essential to users, both for personal and enterprise uses. Many users prefer not to go any period of time without their devices in their possession. Client devices issued by an enterprise can be managed by a management service that provides the ability to remotely manage or administer devices that are enrolled with the management service as a managed device. For example, devices can be enrolled with a remotely executed management service using application programming interfaces (APIs) or other capabilities that are embedded within the operating system of the device. A management component can also be installed on a client device so the device can be locally managed by the management component and remotely managed by the management service.
Certain facilities, such as government facilities or sensitive corporate facilities, can impose policies that restrict what devices can be physically brought into the facility. For example, a government facility where highly classified or sensitive information is housed might restrict devices that have cameras from brought into the facility. As another example, a facility might restrict devices having certain applications from being brought into a facility. To comply with such restrictions, the device can be configured to adhere to the restrictions, either through a manual configuration of the device by the user or through management of the device by a management service and/or management component. However, when a device complies with the restrictions or requirements set forth by such a facility, there was previously no convenient way for security personnel of the facility to validate that the device is compliant when the user wishes to enter the facility.